fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Emerald: The Story of Max
Max finally starts his journey, but on the way to pick his Starter Pokemon up from Prof. Birch, he goes out to find him in the wild, but meets trouble in the form of two Rocket Agents, Julie and Beni. He, alongside a new girl in Hoenn named Leaf and her Pokemon, stop Beni and Julie. Max is reunited with an old friend, and he and Mira start a journey together. They then meet Brendan, an experienced Trainer that is the son of Prof. Birch. The three set off on their journey together. (UNLESS YOU ARE SETH GRAYSTONE HIMSELF, DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE. IT HAS BEEN VANDALIZED MULTIPLE TIMES, AND THE NEXT PERSON TO DO SO WILL BE REPORTED.) Characters * Maximillian "Max" Norm: The son of Norman, he has befriended many Pokemon, but his best friend out of all of them is a Ralts, which became his Starter Pokemon. He has also caught a Seedot. * Mira: A girl the same age as Max, she is from Sinnoh, and her only Pokemon are a Kadabra and Sandshrew. She met Max, Leaf, and Brendan at Rustboro City, where she and Leaf became Rivals. * Leaf Green: A girl the same age as Brendan, she is Red Fire's cousin, and admires him greatly. Her only Pokemon are Bulbasaur and Gligar. * Brendan Birch: An experienced Trainer who started with a Mudkip, his strongest Pokemon is his Swampert. He helped Max and Mira save Oldale Town from Team Rocket's Masters of Disaster, Julie and Beni. His Pokemon include Swampert, Shiftry, Rhyperior, and Aggron, but he mainly uses Swampert. * The Masked Man: A man with long, silver hair dressed in a blue mask and long black robes. He is the Head of the Team Rocket Black Ops Division, and is Julie and Beni's Boss. * Julie: A red-haired woman who dresses in purple, she is famous for her plans. She owns a Slowking, which is the Team's shared Pokemon, and her main Pokemon, a Murkrow. * Beni: A black-haired man who dresses in black, he is famous for his disguises. His signature Pokemon is a Magcargo. Beni and Julie's Motto Like all Team Rocket Duos, Beni and Julie have made their own motto. * Julie: Look, are those the brats I hear? * Beni: The answer seems pretty clear. * Julie: On the wind, * Beni: In the skies, * Slowking: You're in for a surprise! * Julie: Julie! * Beni: Plus Beni! * Slowking: Don't forget the Slowking. * Julie: Chaos and darkness follow us to every place! * Beni: We're the true Team Rocket... * Slowking:...and we fight at a breakneck pace! Episode List * 1. The Return of Ralts and the Rockets! ** Max starts his journey, but must get a Starter from Prof. Birch. But he learns from the Aides that Prof. Birch is on Route 101 observing Pokemon there. When he reaches there, however, he meets Beni and Julie of Team Rocket, as well as Leaf Green, a Coordinator. Together, they tag team against Julie and Beni and rescue Prof. Birch, along with the help of Max's Ralts, which has returned to its old friend. But, Julie and Beni escaped with the Starter Pokemon, which have now been scattered across Hoenn. * 2. Brendan Doesn't Fall Far From the Birch ** Max and Leaf reach Oldale Town, but they arrive late at night and decide to rent rooms in the Pokemon Center. But, during the night, Julie, Beni, and Slowking attack the Pokemon Center, attempting to steal the Pokemon, but after setting off the security system, they leave town. The next day, they attack the Town with a Machine, but encounter trouble when an experience Trainer freezes their Machine and blows it away. He turns out to be the son of Prof. Birch and decides to help Leaf and Max recover the Lost Starters. * 3. Poke Ball, Go! Max's First Capture ** Max decides to catch his first Pokemon while they're at Route 102, but when he decides to capture a Wild Seedot, but another Trainer named Calvin tries to catch it first. The two make a competition out of it, but eventually Max manages to capture a Seedot, whiel Calvin uses his Poochyena to capture a Lotad. The new friends head their seperate ways, with Max heading to Petalburg, and Calvin heading to Route 103. * 4. The Slow and the Strong ** While traveling through Route 102, Leaf decides to train with her Pokemon while Brendan sets up their camp, so she challenges Max to a 2-on-2 Pokemon Battle. Ralts fights against Bulbasaur and wins, but it is swapped out for Seedot when Gligar comes out. Seedot manages to defeat Gligar, and Leaf decides to make Gligar faster. However, Beni and Julie take on the disguises of a pair of Breeders who decide to "help" Gligar, but instead steal all of their Pokemon except for Gligar. Gligar manages to fight against their Whirlwind Machine's Whirlwind attack and destroys the Machine. At the episode's end, the heroes reach Petalburg. * 5. The Rival's Arrival! VS Wally! ** The heroes reach Petalburg, where they meet Wally, a new Pokemon Trainer that is friends with Norman. Wally learns that Max is a Trainer and challenges him to a battle. Max accepts and sends out his Seedot, while Wally uses a Taillow. The battle ends with Seedot losing. Max sends out Ralts and wins against Taillow, but Wally reveals a surprise: his own Ralts. * 6. Max VS Wally! Ralts VS Ralts! ** Wally sends out his Ralts to battle Max's Ralts. After a long battle, it ends in a draw. Norman talks to both boys, and tells Max and Wally to go to Rustboro City to beat Roxanne, and Dewford Town to beat Brawly. Norman tells him they'll battle after they get stronger. Max sets off for Rustboro City, with Leaf and Brendan behind him. * 7. Saying Goodbye ** The heroes arrive at Petalburg Woods, where they get into the middle of a conflict between a colony of Seedot and Nuzleaf and a colony of Lotad, Lombre, and Ludicolo. Brendan reveals he caught Shiftry in the Woods, and ends up leaving Shiftry in the Woods to protect its old friends. Category:Fan Fiction